One or more aspects of the present invention relate to user interface error prediction. In particular, one or more aspects relate to predicting runtime errors before an issue occurs which causes the error in a user interface.
A known error predication system spots possible spelling errors or unusual words in a string by checking the string against references in a fixed dictionary; if the system does not find a match, then it is assumed that a mistake has been made. New references can be added to the dictionary. Such a system works on a single input field to determine if the string is in the dictionary or not.